1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates broadly to analytical instruments. More particularly, this invention relates to light analysis and power systems for an analyzer apparatus.
2. State of the Art
Analysis systems require that a test sample be subject to light analysis to determine the contents or a change in contents of the sample. For example, water test kits are used to determine the bacteriological activity within water. In some water test kits, a water sample is taken in an ampoule containing an enzyme or reagent, thereby causing a calorimetric change to the water. The light transmitted through the water sample is then measured to determine the contents of the ampoule.
While the prior art does include a number of analysis systems, such existing systems have a number of serious drawbacks. First, many analyzers are often bulky. The bulk reduces the portability of the device and inhibits the use of such a device in the field. In fact, most analyzers are not intended to be portable and therefore generally have limitations on the type of power input which can be used to power the system.
Second, where light is axially transmitted through an ampoule containing a sample, a large number of components are often required at both ends of the ampoule for light emission and light detection. However, this configuration requires a relatively larger apparatus and also requires that the circuitry be spread out throughout the apparatus.
It is therefore an object of the invention to provide an apparatus which centralizes all componentry of the light emission and detection system.
It is another object of the invention to provide a light analysis apparatus which is substantially free from error due to ambient light.
It is also an object of the invention to provide a light analysis apparatus which is capable of operating with a variety of power sources.
It is a further object of the invention to provide a portable and relatively low cost light analysis apparatus.
In accord with these objects, which will be discussed in detail below, a light analysis system for analyzing light transmitted through an ampoule is provided. The light analysis system includes a housing having at least one receptacle (or nest) for an ampoule, a cover for substantially preventing ambient light from affecting each receptacle and having an interior reflective surface, and a master control system. Each receptacle includes at least one light source and a photodetector positioned such that the light from the light source passes through the receptacle (and thereby the ampoule and its contents) prior to entering the photodetector. According to one preferred aspect of the invention, the receptacles are provided preferably at a 30xc2x0 to 45xc2x0 angle relative to vertical. According to another preferred aspect of the invention, the light source is at least one LED which is directed to transmit light upward into the reflective surface of the cover such that the light is reflected by the cover downward into the receptacle toward the photodetector.
The master control system permits user input, operates the light analysis system, and provides a user-readable output which displays the results of the analysis of the contents of the ampoule in the receptacle.
The apparatus may include a large number of receptacles suitable for laboratory use or may include fewer or even a single receptacle suitable for home or portable use. Power supply circuitry is provided facilitating the use of the apparatus in a variety of environments, e.g., in the field, in a laboratory, or in a vehicle.
Additional objects and advantages of the invention will become apparent to those skilled in the art upon reference to the detailed description taken in conjunction with the provided figures.